Harry Potter and The Switch
by Nicky Abagale
Summary: See what happens when Hermonie's spell goes horribly wrong.
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!! (Hermonie and Ron are not Prefects in this story.)  
  
INTRODUCTION:  
  
"Did you find Ron?" Harry asked Hermonie.  
"Look no further. There." And she pointed to a full compartment. Inside was Ginny with all her friends and Ron.  
"Thanks for saving us a seat." Harry muttered under his breath.  
"Harry!" Hermonie said jabbing him in the ribs. "He probably couldn't help it."  
"Well, let's find other seats." No sooner had Harry said that the door to the compartment next to him slid open and a man rushed out muttering something about the wrong train and ran into Harry, knocking him down and breaking his glasses.  
"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermonie asked and tended to Harry, while starring evilly after the parting man.  
"I'm fine. Although my glasses aren't."  
"It seems like every year I see you, I have to fix your glasses."  
"The one year Dudley didn't break 'em-" Harry let his sentence hang, he didn't need to finish it. Hermonie and Harry seated themselves across from each other in the now empty compartment. Hermonie began her spell.  
"Arculous-" But, before Hermonie could finish her spell, the train lurched forward, messed up the spell so it sounded like she said 'Arculous Reowe' and threw Hermonie to the ground. But not before a mixture of green, yellow, blue, purple, and pink, shot out of her wand and hit Harry square in the chest.  
"Hermonie!" Harry yelled as he jumped off the seat and bent over her limp body. All of a sudden, Harry felt dizzy and tired. "Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay, a-wa-" Harry tried to keep from passing out, think about what Draco's reaction would be to this. He thought back to his third year with the Dementors. But against his will, Harry blacked out. 


	2. Chapter One: The Hospital Wing

DISCLAIMER::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL.  
  
Chapter One: The Hospital Wing  
  
When Harry woke, he found himself next to-  
'Wait, that's not right.' Harry thought. 'I could have sworn, nah. I mean, it's impossible. No its not. That is my body over there in that other bed!' Harry sat himself up and screamed.  
"What? What? What's wrong dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked while running over. "Are you feeling sick?"  
"Oh, no, I'm not sick. I uh, just uh, realized I left my wand on the train." Harry lied. There was no way that he was gonna tell anyone about this, except Ron. Ron had to know.  
"Oh it's okay sweetie. When Ron and Draco brought you to me, they placed your wand on your chest and I put it over there with Harry's." Madame Pomfrey said pointing to her desk.  
"Oh, thank you." Harry said in Hermonie's voice and body. Reality sank in, and it sank in hard. Hermonie's spell had switched their minds. "Madame Pomfrey," Harry began.  
"Yes dearie?"  
"Could you please tell me how Harry got here?"  
"Don't see why it would concern you, but okay. Draco's awful henchmen. Crabbe and Goyle"  
"Oh, and one more thing, do you think I'm well enough to go to the Welcome Feast?"  
"Oh honey! That's been over for quite sometime. I'm sorry. But you are free to leave, if you'd like." Madame Pomfrey said and walked over to her desk, sat down and started working on some paperwork. Suddenly heard screeching that sounded like sneakers skidding to a stop on a tile floor. Then a thud, like a body running into the Hospital Wing's door followed by another thud.  
"Must be that Weasley boy again!" Harry heard Madame Pomfrey mutter getting up from the desk and opened the door to find Ron on the on the ground.  
"Sorry about that; again still trying to get used to my new shoes." Ron said with hint of red. "Are they up yet?"  
"The girl is. And if you don't fix your shoes, I'm gonna fix you so you are in that bed over there!" Madame Pomfrey scolded pointing to an empty hospital bed.  
"Sorry." Ron apologized again. "Can I see her?"  
"Sure. Now get up! She's in the one at the very end on the right."  
"Hermonie!" Ron yelled and started to run, but slipped and fell.  
"Don't yell child! And for Merlin's sake, don't run 'ither!"  
"Sorry!" Ron called back and carefully walked carefully to Hermonie's bedside.  
"Ron! There's something I've got to tell you!" Harry began, "When Her- , I mean, when I began a spell to fix Harry's glasses, the train lurched forward and threw me to the floor! I don't know what I said but I said something and the spell was messed up. And now, Harry's mind is in my body!"  
"Wicked!" Ron uttered stunned  
"Ron! I'm serious! It's really creepy. And what if I had to go to the bathroom?"  
"Good point. Um, maybe Madame Pomfrey will have you switched back again by then." Ron suggested.  
"I don't think so." Harry said and Hermonie's face looked anxious.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have to go. Now."  
"Well, that would be a problem then wouldn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just don't look."  
"Alright. You stay here with my body, and when it wakes up, tell it what I just told you. About the brain switching thing. Okay?"  
"Okay." Ron said and walked over to the chair by Harry's bed, trying not to slip, but he did anyway. After Hermonie's body left, Harry's woke up.  
"Ron? What happened?" Harry's body asked.  
"How should I put this? Um," Ron took a deep breath and then continued, "Harry's mind started talking through Hermonie's body bout the brains being switched because of a spell gone wrong." Seeing the blank expression on Harry's face, tried to clean it up a little. "Harry's mind is walking around in Hermonie's body and Hermonie's mind is in Harry's body. There. Is that better?"  
"What!?" Harry's body nearly screamed. "I feel so, so, violated!" Ron had to laugh at that, so, under Hermonie's direction, Harry's hand reached up and slapped Ron across the face.  
"Yup. Hermonie is defiantly in there." Ron declared rubbing his cheek. Then, Hermonie's body walked back in, grateful to find Harry's body sitting up in the hospital bed.  
"Harry!" Hermonie's body yelled.  
"Hush! Girl, you know you're not allowed to yell in the infirmary!" Madame Pomfrey yelled in a hushed whisper and continued to work on her stack of papers on her desk. It seemed that each time she finished one, another would appear.  
"Harry," Hermonie's body had reached Harry's bedside. "Harry, there's something I've got to tell you!"  
"I know, I know. Ron told me. And I must say, congratulations for figuring that out on your own."  
"Yeah, well, I just wish I could figure what to call you, and you to call me. And Ron as well." Hermonie's body hung her head.  
"We'll go by our body's name. Not by our minds name. For instance, I'm now Harry Potter. No matter what my mind thinks." Harry said.  
"Wow! Snape's gonna have a field day when I, I, Hermonie Granger get a question wrong!" Hermonie said grinning from ear to ear.  
"Harry...Don't you dare do anything to make me look bad! Don't you dare!" Harry warned, but his warning was not heard. Hermonie was already by Madame Pomfrey's desk and on her way to the Gryffindor common room  
"He's not gonna even touch the books to study, is he?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Afraid not. What are we calling each other again? I forgot." 


End file.
